


Surveillant

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Sobre como o destemido e intimidador Byun Baekhyun foi, aos poucos, sendo desarmado pelos olhos carinhosos de Chanyeol. E ambos, completamente opostos, passaram a ser o descanso das noites longas e o aconchego das manhãs preguiçosas um do outro, lidando com o conforto e com as dificuldades de uma vida a dois.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Surveillant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heltsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heltsen/gifts).



> 04/2020
> 
> Postando minha única abozinha por aqui! Essa fanfic foi escrita de presente de aniversário pra exotomic <3 a capa foi feita pela centric e eu sou muito apaixonada por ela desde sempre!
> 
> Boa leitura, espero gostem!! ♥

****

> **surveillant**  
>  _sur-veil-lant_
> 
> francês: vigilante;
> 
> aquele que observa com cuidado;  
>  aquele que dedica atenção;  
>  qualidade de quem vigia ou assiste algo/alguém.

Baekhyun levantou o canto dos lábios assim que pisou em casa. O cheiro de carne bem temperada era muito presente, agradando o olfato do homem, que estava faminto como era o seu comum. Mas não era esse aroma que fazia Baekhyun caminhar lentamente pela casa para chegar à cozinha.

O que o atraía de verdade era aquilo que emanava de Chanyeol, a essência gostosa e máscula que desprendia da pele morena do ômega, o instigando a procurá-lo para aproveitar de perto. Reconhecia o cheiro do companheiro a metros de distância, completamente acostumado depois de tanto tempo dividindo a cama e a casa inteira. Cada traço, mania e característica de Chanyeol era parte da vida de Baekhyun, e ele poderia o descrever com facilidade.

Seus passos lentos e sorrateiros cessaram ao chegar à porta da cozinha, observando como Chanyeol parecia distraído com a panela sobre o fogão à lenha, o corpo alto coberto com uma camiseta grande e os cabelos úmidos bagunçados. Chanyeol já havia notado a presença do alfa, porque seu cheiro era forte, marcado nos instintos do mais novo, mas ele gostava de fingir estar aéreo, apenas para sentir os braços lhe tomarem na tentativa de surpreendê-lo. E também gostava de ser observado por ele.

Sabia que Baekhyun gostava de vê-lo, especialmente cozinhando, porque era louco por sua comida. Gostava de descer os olhos pelo corpo alto e de dizer como ele era perfeito, lindo, desejável. A atenção do alfa era algo que Chanyeol apreciava ter, só não mais do que o toque das mãos em sua pele.

Prendeu um sorriso muito largo quando ele se aproximou, o calor do seu corpo deixando os pelos de Chanyeol eriçados a cada passo que Baekhyun dava para mais perto, as mãos alcançando a cintura fina do ômega com precisão.

— Boa noite, Park. — Baekhyun grudou o peito nas costas de Chanyeol, deslizando a palma das mãos pela barriga lisa, os braços o envolvendo inteiramente. — Está fazendo _yukgaejang_?

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, estremecendo com a voz no pé do seu ouvido. Baekhyun tinha um tom calmo, que lhe fazia soar sério quando associado ao rosto de expressões duras, mas as palavras chegavam melodiosas em Chanyeol. Assentiu, o olhando por cima do ombro.

— Achei que chegaria cansado, então comecei a preparar hoje cedo. Agora só estou finalizando. Sei que você gosta. — _Yukgaejang_ era uma sopa de carne picante, feita com macarrão e cebolinha como sabores mais marcantes de acompanhamento. O caldo era forte, revigorante, perfeito para recuperar energias. E era isso o que Baekhyun iria precisar depois dos dias de caça, Chanyeol sabia bem.

— Gosto de tudo o que você faz. — Baekhyun deixou um beijo no ombro do outro, lhe direcionando um sorriso. Observou os olhos grandes de Chanyeol sobre si, admirado, com aquele brilho característico iluminando as íris cor de mel. Baekhyun amava aquele olhar, não resistindo a aproximar-se um pouco mais, subindo alguns beijos pelo queixo até selar os lábios cheios e macios nos seus, secos. Pensou se seu cheiro mesclado ao sangue das carnes frescas que tratou, evidenciado nas manchas em suas vestes, incomodaria Chanyeol, mas ele nunca se importava muito com esses detalhes ínfimos. — Vou me banhar e volto pra você.

Ele realmente sabia como agradar o mais novo, juntando as bocas outra vez, uma das mãos acariciando a pele por cima do algodão cru que o cobria. Chanyeol suspirou, assentindo, esperando pelo momento em que passaria a noite inteirinha com Baekhyun, porque sentiu muito a falta dele.

Os períodos de caça duravam cerca de três dias, às vezes mais, dependendo da época. A matilha responsável se esgueirava pela floresta densa e perigosa, à procura de alimento para a aldeia, especialmente quando o inverno se aproximava, como era o caso. Não era uma tarefa fácil, realizada apenas por lobos experientes, que suportavam o frio e a vigília. Baekhyun não costumava participar dessas atividades coletivas, vivendo boa parte da sua vida por si e para si, porém algumas coisas lhe fizeram mudar em muitos aspectos, sendo a convivência ativa com a aldeia um dos principais. Dividia, honrado, o trabalho com Kang Seulgi, líder do seu grupo de caça, muito ardilosa e responsável, que o escolheu para acompanhá-la porque o achou digno o suficiente.

Chanyeol pensava no bem-estar de Baekhyun todo dia quando acordava e toda noite quando ia dormir, preocupando-se, formulando hipóteses pessimistas e as descartando ao lembrar de como o alfa era habilidoso, restando apenas a saudade em seu peito. Principalmente porque ele demorou mais do que o habitual desta vez, passando quatro noites e cinco dias longe do ômega, a cama fria apenas guardando o cheiro dele para que Chanyeol não se sentisse completamente sozinho.

Por isso gostava de mimá-lo muito sempre que voltava, seja com um jantar bem gostoso ou um banho preparado com infusão floral, morno e acolhedor. Não via a hora de ver seu rosto satisfeito depois que tomasse a sopa de carne, ou do momento em que o recompensasse com beijos e carícias. Esperou, sentado na mesa pequena e rústica que compunha a cabana em que viviam, semelhante a um chalé pelo espaço e sensação de aconchego, especialmente para Chanyeol.

A mesa estava posta quando Baekhyun voltou, o corpo nu limpo pela água doce do rio e levemente arrepiado por conta da temperatura que caía ainda mais à noite, razão pela qual procurou se cobrir rapidamente. Não tinham problema algum com nudez, nem a atribuíam a sexo. Era apenas natural, a parte humana e crua que possuíam. Quando faziam amor, era muito mais do que apenas estarem despidos.

Sentou-se à frente dele, se servindo com vontade para aproveitar da comida do mais novo, a expressão de deleite na primeira colherada. O alfa gostava de comidas picantes, o sabor da pimenta lhe era muito satisfatório, afrodisíaco, brincando no paladar, especialmente num prato preparado cuidadosamente por Chanyeol.

— Está bom? — Ele perguntou, ansioso, fazendo Baekhyun levantar um canto dos lábios. Era impressionante o quanto Chanyeol se questionava, em termos de qualidades em específico. O mais velho entendia que muito tinha ver com o seu passado, e não cansava de lembrá-lo como era bom em tudo o que fazia.

— Delicioso. Sabe que amo o que cozinha. Ninguém faz isso tão bem quanto você, amor. — Baekhyun esticou uma das mãos, tocando a do outro que descansava sobre a mesa, fazendo um carinho simples. — Se experimentar também, vai ver como está gostoso. Coma, por favor.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, confirmando com a cabeça, provando da própria comida. O sabor era agradável, apesar de não achar nada demais. Mas gostava de quando Baekhyun o elogiava assim, sorrindo como se soubesse como estava certo enquanto Chanyeol engolia, levantando as sobrancelhas quando o mais novo concordou com sua opinião.

Não falaram muito durante o jantar, apenas trocando algumas palavras de rotina, Chanyeol deixando Baekhyun lhe contar como foram os dias fora de casa para depois dizer do dia que passou com seus pais na aldeia, e as novas peles que trouxe para casa, perfeitamente bem cuidadas e limpas. Chanyeol trabalhava por alguns dias na confecção de tecidos junto a outros artesãos, mas a maior parte do tempo ficava dentro de casa, atarefado. Gostava de trançar fios e decorava ambientes com suas mantas macias e bem feitas. Também tinha uma horta, gostava de cuidar da terra, de ter a própria produção de ervas. Era muito talentoso com as mãos.

O ômega já estava acostumado com o fato de Baekhyun ser alguém de poucas palavras, geralmente muito direto e simples. E isso era bom para os dois, que apesar de compartilharem tudo, preferiam gastar mais tempo juntos mesmo que em silêncio. Então seguiram o resto daquele momento familiar aproveitando da refeição, as mãos às vezes unidas tão naturalmente que nem percebiam como acabavam entrelaçando os dedos. Só pararam de dividir a atenção de um para o outro quando estavam satisfeitos, Chanyeol levantando-se na intenção de arrumar a mesa e a cozinha antes que o mais velho intervisse.

— Você deveria descansar. Fez muita coisa hoje. — Baekhyun ditou, juntando tudo o que sujaram para comer. — Vá deitar, vou limpar tudo.

— Só fiz um jantar… Você estava limpando e desossando carnes. Tenho certeza que se cansou mais do que eu.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, levando os pratos até a cozinha simples, sendo seguido por Chanyeol com o que não coube nas mãos do alfa. Deixou tudo na pia, virando-se para segurar o mais novo pela cintura, a outra mão em seu rosto.

— Fez pra me agradar. E eu amei, obrigado. — O sorriso doce de Baekhyun era sempre surpreendente, mesmo que Chanyeol soubesse que era tratado daquela forma por ele. — Sabe que não gosto que cuide de tudo se estiver cansado e conheço você, sei que quer se deitar um pouco. Está com os olhos vermelhos, com sono.

Chanyeol piscou, sabendo que era verdade. Havia limpado a casa inteira para descontar o nervosismo do retorno de Baekhyun, desnecessário por saber que ele sempre voltava, mas impossível de controlar. Depois passou a cozinhar, o dia inteiro em pé. Seu corpo estava cansando mais rápido porque seu cio estava próximo, mas ele insistia em fazer muitas tarefas.

— Estou… Mas eu não quero dormir antes de você ir para a cama. Se eu for deitar, não vou segurar. Você não vai me acordar, que eu sei.

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha, trazendo-o para perto, puxando o rosto para si com delicadeza apenas para selar os lábios. Chanyeol fechou os olhos, as pálpebras pesadas demorando mais do que o habitual para abrirem novamente.

— Vou te acordar dessa vez, prometo. — Chanyeol resmungou baixinho, sabendo que não venceria aquele pequeno debate, especialmente porque Baekhyun estava certo e tinha argumentos melhores que o dele. Inclinou o corpo, encolhendo-se no abraço para deitar a cabeça no ombro largo dele, respirando fundo o cheiro gostoso que o alfa exalava, com os olhos fechados e os ouvidos atentos. — Estava com saudade.

Chanyeol respondeu com uma manha, aproximando mais o rosto do pescoço de Baekhyun e sentindo os braços fortes o abraçarem com mais precisão. Demorou um pouquinho para se afastar, lhe fazendo prometer outra vez que o acordaria antes de ir para o quarto e deitar-se debaixo das peles, confortável e quentinho. Ficar longe de Baekhyun era muito difícil para ele, tentando muito não cair no sono antes de ter companhia, porque tinha dormido sozinho pelas quatro noites anteriores, mas acabou não resistindo.

Foi despertado com cuidado, sentindo um carinho nos cabelos escuros e compridos. Baekhyun amava suas madeixas longas e onduladas, que Chanyeol mantinha na altura do peitoral, pedindo para que sua mãe cortasse com frequência, porque cresciam muito rápido e ele tinha medo de ficar feio se cortasse sozinho. Diferente de Baekhyun, que decidiu deixar os fios curtos desde a adolescência.

Abriu os olhos devagar, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao toque, o rosto bonito de Baekhyun alcançando suas vistas. Ainda estava escuro, o que significava que ele havia mantido a promessa. Sempre mantinha. O viu deitar ao seu lado, o calor e o cheiro de Baekhyun o deixando imediatamente mais confortável e seguro, arrastando-se para perto dele.

— Está gostoso assim? — Baekhyun sussurrou, o mantendo num abraço assim que Chanyeol encolheu-se pertinho dele. Ouviu sua risada baixinha, deslizando a mão pelas costas largas antes de subir até a nuca, as unhas curtas tocando o couro cabeludo.

— Sabe que está, não me deixe com vergonha de pedir carinho. Eu tentei ser discreto.

— Não é pra ficar com vergonha e nem ser discreto. — Baekhyun beijou o topo da cabeça de Chanyeol, risonho. — Eu gosto.

O maior suspirou baixinho, a cabeça parcialmente deitada sobre o peito de Baekhyun enquanto aproveitava do cuidado, muito próximo de dormir novamente. Amar aquele homem era provavelmente a maior certeza que Chanyeol tinha na vida, sentia como se houvesse tirado a sorte grande por o ter encontrado.

Sua admiração por ele não era ruim, porque era recíproca, já que Baekhyun considerava Chanyeol o amor de sua vida, quem mais cuidava no mundo por pura vontade de tratá-lo tão bem quanto ele merecia. Com os braços ao redor do corpo magro e se sentindo transbordar, o alfa gostava de perceber como ele não havia mudado muito depois de quase cinco anos de convivência. Tinha o mesmo comportamento dengoso, a mesma timidez guardada em algumas ações, com a diferença de não deixar-se travar por isso, e principalmente, os mesmos olhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos que mudaram sua vida assim que o viu pela primeira vez.

***

_Estava ventando muito naquele fim de tarde, sacudindo galhos e anunciando uma chuva enquanto as nuvens se acumulavam no céu. Baekhyun estava mais do que acostumado àquela temperatura, caminhando entre as árvores sem pressa na direção de casa._

_Morava sozinho desde que seus pais foram levados pelos deuses, quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, oito anteriores à sua idade atual, e havia aprendido a lidar com o frio, o medo e a solidão. As dificuldades o fizeram mais esperto e atento, a busca por sobrevivência o ensinando a lutar pela própria vida. Sua única companhia, vez ou outra, era o lobo velho e considerado louco pelo resto da aldeia, que morava no meio da floresta e era tão sozinho quanto o próprio Baekhyun._

_Seu nome virou lenda entre os outros lobos, que se perguntaram para que bandos o filho dos Byun foi, já que a casa na vila foi desocupada e o garoto sumiu de vista. Alguns até consideraram uma morte precoce, ficando extremamente surpresos quando Baekhyun apareceu, dois anos depois, um alfa de grande porte, com uma expressão pouco amigável e algumas cicatrizes mais profundas do que as visíveis. O respeito antes dedicado ao seu pai, antigo líder da matilha, lhe foi concedido. Mas Baekhyun não se importava e muito menos aceitou o cargo, sequer sabia porque decidiu voltar. Talvez para que soubessem que estava vivo e era bastante intimidador, deixando todos aqueles que espalharam rumores ao seu respeito com a cabeça baixa, como seus antigos colegas de treinamento._

_Não quis voltar para a vila, continuando a morar na cabana que pertenceu aos seus avós há muito tempo, e que ele cuidou sozinho até que ficasse habitável outra vez. Era longe, o caminho entre a floresta não era o mais seguro de todos, então ele conseguia continuar na paz do seu silêncio, retornando em algumas datas comemorativas apenas para se fazer presente. Ou porque, apesar de parecer invencível na maior parte do tempo, não gostava tanto assim de estar sozinho no mundo._

_O perigo no caminho da sua casa foi o que fez Baekhyun ficar atento quando sua audição reconheceu passos apressados em algum lugar entre as folhas e galhos no chão seco do fim de outono. Parou, por um instante, na intenção de localizar a movimentação, o corpo preparado pelo instinto que o inclinava a se transformar sempre que estava ameaçado. Mas ele se controlava extremamente bem, sendo o alfa experiente que era, percebendo o cheiro mesclado que se aproximava dele com o traço jovial dos lobos mais novos. Ainda queria saber o que adolescentes faziam por aquele lugar._

_Foi quando avistou, a poucos metros, um lobo marrom correndo em sua direção, notando logo depois que ele estava sendo seguido por outros três. Seus olhos cruzaram com aquele que fugia quando ele passou por si, numa velocidade não muito vantajosa para a sua situação. O cheiro o atingiu na mesma hora, o frescor e vitalidade de um ômega jovem, com certeza perto do cio, questão que fez Baekhyun acompanhar seu movimento por inteiro, desde o tom brilhoso dos seus pelos até a pata traseira manca. Virou-se para a frente pouco antes que os outros três o ultrapassassem, a aura intimidadora de Baekhyun cessando os passos quase imediatamente._

_Aconteceu em segundos. A compreensão atingindo o mais velho assim que percebeu como aquele ômega estava empenhado para fugir dos três perseguidores, todos alfas e jovens como ele. Alfas adolescentes poderiam ser irresponsáveis e violentos, mimados pelo mundo e pela hierarquia enraizada nos saberes. E isso tirava Baekhyun do sério._

_— O que pensam que estão fazendo? — A voz era grave, rouca pelo tempo sem uso, quase rasgando a garganta. — Não podem ficar aqui, é minha propriedade._

_Seu rosnado era um tanto assustador e ele sabia que surtiria efeito, especialmente quando os lobos deram um passo para trás. O reconheceram das idas à aldeia. E Byun Baekhyun não era nem um pouco bonzinho aos olhos dos outros._

_Estava em menor número e em forma humana, mesmo que tivesse controle o suficiente para se transformar quando decidisse. Poderia acabar rendido caso tentassem fazer alguma coisa, porque alguns jovens tendem a surpreender em força ou teimosia, mas não parecia ser o caso daqueles garotos. Não enquanto Baekhyun ainda clamava o território, seu cheiro marcado por todo lugar, os olhos desafiadores passando pelos três com a mesma menção de ameaça._

_Recuaram devagar, relutantes, a ideia de enfrentamento que pairava no fundo da mente sendo aos poucos desmanchada diante da postura de Baekhyun, que continuou imposta até que dessem as costas, fazendo o caminho de volta e desaparecendo no horizonte._

_Baekhyun olhou para trás, vendo o lobo machucado a certa distância, encarando de volta para espiar a situação, curioso demais para continuar a fuga, talvez apenas com dor. Estava morrendo de medo, disso o alfa tinha certeza, se levasse em conta como ele estava encolhido, tentando se esconder em si mesmo._

_Tentou uma aproximação de um passo, o observando caminhar para trás em reflexo automático. Tinha razão em estar assustado, considerando que chegou muito perto de ser violentado de alguma maneira. Baekhyun não o culpava por isso, nem mesmo por continuar aterrorizado com sua presença, já que a fama do mais velho não era a melhor de todas._

_— Não vou machucar você. — Disse, mantendo a voz calma e a guarda baixa, experimentando se aproximar um pouco mais. O ômega continuava desconfiado, mas deixou que Baekhyun se aproximasse o suficiente para ajoelhar-se à sua frente, com as mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição. — Está tudo bem, já foram embora. Você está ferido?_

_Escutou um resmungo baixinho, doloroso, e direcionou o olhar para a pata traseira um tanto levantada. Baekhyun fez menção de levar as mãos até lá, com cuidado, prestando atenção na reação do outro apenas para saber se poderia tocá-lo. Examinou rapidamente, constatando que não havia sido mais que uma torção, sentindo o coração pesar com os gemidinhos de dor que o lobo deixava escapar._

_Baekhyun não gostava de ver pessoas sofrendo, em nenhum nível, sendo rapidamente atingido pelos olhos assustados do ômega, tentando lhe passar confiança para que pudesse ajudar._

_— Você mora na aldeia, não é? Veio correndo esse caminho inteiro… Não vai conseguir voltar antes de anoitecer. — Pensou alto, sendo atentamente estudado pelo mais novo. Conhecia Byun Baekhyun de longe, e ele não parecia ser tão amigável como estava sendo com ele. — Sei que não confia em mim, mas posso te deixar ficar na minha casa, prometo que não vou te fazer mal nenhum._

_O rosto de Baekhyun, por alguma razão desconhecida, trazia a sensação de segurança, e foi esse o motivo para que o mais novo se deixasse ser levado, caminhando ao lado do alfa, devagar, enquanto a noite caía sobre eles._

_O mais velho lhe deixou à vontade dentro da casa aquecida pela madeira forte e a lareira crepitante, com privacidade para voltar à forma humana e se esconder nas peles que cobriam a cama grande. Ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés quando Baekhyun retornou, ainda mais envergonhado quando sua voz falhou quando tentou se apresentar formalmente. O nome escapou entre um gaguejar e outro, Park Chanyeol. Nada de especial._

_Vestiu-se com as roupas dele, que ficaram largas em seu tronco fino, mesmo que a bermuda de pano acabasse um pouco mais curta que o normal. Tinha o cheiro dele por todos os cantos daquele lugar, os instintos sensíveis de Chanyeol ficando acalentados com a presença e atenção de um alfa adulto, deitado naquela cama, sem conseguir fechar os olhos por lembrar imediatamente do terror que havia passado._

_— O tornozelo está doendo muito? — Baekhyun perguntou, tentando não parecer invasivo ao entrar no próprio quarto, observando Chanyeol encolhido num dos cantos. Ele era alto e esguio e ainda assim parecia pequeno enrolado daquele jeito. Ainda deveria estar muito assustado, concordando com a cabeça. — Posso amarrar uma tala para imobilizar. Deve parar de doer se não mover tanto._

_— Obrigado. — Murmurou, soprado. Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, e foi como se desse coragem a Chanyeol para continuar se expressando. — Tropecei enquanto corria. Tive que me transformar para conseguir ir mais rápido._

_— Consegue transmutar facilmente? — Questionou, um pouco surpreso quando Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. — Quantos anos você tem, garoto?_

_— Dezenove._

_Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas, apenas concordando. Ele parecia mais novo, talvez pelo corpo pouco desenvolvido ou pelos olhos aparentemente inocentes. Era muito bonito, encantador, mas Baekhyun não gostou de perceber como ele parecia em constante estado de alerta por medo. Se perguntou por quantas vezes o garoto já havia passado por uma situação como aquela._

_O mais velho tomou cuidado ao massagear o tornozelo torcido, seus movimentos sendo acompanhados por Chanyeol e sua expressão de dor, porque ele não aguentava muito bem machucados. Lhe ofereceu comida, pedindo desculpas ao serví-lo porque não era um bom cozinheiro. Mas Chanyeol agradeceu. Agradecia todos os pequenos atos de Baekhyun desde que pisou na casa solitária._

_Se sentia seguro e inalcançável dentro daquela cabana, longe dos alfas que o perseguiam na aldeia, a maioria das vezes com ameaças e ofensas. Havia sido a primeira vez em que Chanyeol realmente achou que seria fisicamente maltratado. Ficou tão desesperado que nem viu por onde estava indo, sabendo apenas que se afastava cada vez mais de casa._

_Sua vida era próxima de um inferno. Não tinha amigos além dos seus pais, e era ridicularizado todos os dias por conta do seu corpo. Era alto, magro, longe demais do tipo dos outros ômegas da matilha, não tinha as curvas, a carne farta, e conseguia ser maior que alguns alfas, como Baekhyun. Não entendia porque havia crescido tanto, suspeitavam até que ele fosse, ao menos, um beta, porque nada em si evidenciava sua classificação, além do seu cheiro. Recebia comentários maldosos quase sempre, escutava, mesmo que falassem baixo, o que diziam sobre ele quando andava pela vila._

_Ninguém iria querer um ômega tão desajeitado, feio e inútil como ele. Riam do seu jeito, não conheciam seus talentos porque o garoto não tinha coragem de se juntar aos outros nas produções de artesanato, nem dizia que a comida que levava aos banquetes era feita por ele, e não por sua mãe. Passava os dias entristecido na maior parte do tempo, sequer achava que merecia o cuidado que estava recebendo de Baekhyun, sabendo como ele era famoso entre as bocas da aldeia, ainda que não o conhecessem._

_— Irei te escoltar de volta para casa amanhã, quando acordar. — Baekhyun apareceu no cômodo outra vez, com os cabelos molhados. Chanyeol percebeu o comprimento, curioso. Não era comum que cortassem o cabelo tão curto por ali. — Estou na sala. Pode ficar à vontade e dormir o quanto quiser._

_— S-Se eu… — começou, antes que o outro deixasse o quarto. — Se eu não conseguir dormir… Podemos conversar? Não quero ficar sozinho._

_A última frase saiu em um sussurro e Baekhyun ficou abalado na mesma hora, a compaixão que tinha no peito era grande demais. Era óbvio que ele não queria ficar sozinho, estava com medo._

_Acabou aceitando passar parte da madrugada fria sentado em sua cama, com Chanyeol deitado ao lado para que conversassem sobre qualquer coisa. Era um ômega curioso, perguntando-lhe a idade, se gostava de morar longe. Perguntou-lhe até porque cortava os fios escuros do cabelo, recebendo a risada baixa de Baekhyun e a resposta simples e distante: a pessoa que cuidava e amava suas madeixas longas havia partido. E Chanyeol apenas fingiu não se sentir culpado._

_O ômega acabou pegando no sono por si só, ouvindo Baekhyun comentar, baixo, sobre como demorou para aprender a transmutar rápido e indolor quando era adolescente, omitindo o fato de que aprendeu sozinho. Tinha um sono tranquilo, os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro de Baekhyun e o cheiro espalhando-se para todos os lados, gostoso, levemente doce. Parecia em paz enquanto dormia, mesmo que o mais velho tivesse a sensação de que era um garoto muito machucado._

_Aquela foi apenas a primeira vez que Park Chanyeol dormiu em sua cama - o único diferente de Baekhyun a ocupar o lugar. O alfa não fazia ideia do que o destino havia lhe reservado enquanto tentava descansar o corpo pesado sobre peles no chão, mas no fundo, algo parecia ter mudado desde o momento em que os olhos bonitos encontraram os seus._

***

Acordar com Chanyeol em seus braços era extremamente satisfatório para Baekhyun.

Se sentia envolvido pelo carinho que o mais novo depositava naquele abraço íntimo, as pernas enroscadas e os corpos grudados. Gostava de acordá-lo com as mãos acariciando os cabelos longos, assistindo seu despertar, costume que manteve desde que dormiram juntos pela primeira vez.

Achava engraçado lembrar de como Chanyeol entrou em sua vida aos poucos, aparecendo em sua cabana com pratos gostosos de carne assada ou sopas para o inverno, primeiro como agradecimento por ter cuidado dele e depois porque simplesmente gostava da ideia de agradar Baekhyun com seus talentos, coisa que o ômega já havia confessado. O sentiu se aproximar devagar, assim como demorou para notar seus sentimentos sobre ele. Mas era impossível não se afeiçoar a Chanyeol, não perceber como ele era bonito tanto em aparência quanto em alma.

No fundo, lhe agradecia por ter insistido em ser uma presença constante, em não deixá-lo sozinho. Em fazer aquele amor surgir e permanecer esquentando o coração de Baekhyun a cada momento. Mudou sua vida ao ponto de fazê-lo voltar a ter amigos, a compartilhar de uma família, a pensar em dar seguimento à sua linhagem.

Tentaram ter filhotes uma única vez, mas Chanyeol não conseguiu manter a gravidez, sofrendo um aborto espontâneo depois de algumas semanas de descoberta. Se perguntou muitas vezes se tinha algum problema consigo, com seu corpo desproporcional à espécie, seu quadril pouco largo. Se culpou por alegrar Baekhyun e depois destruir o sonho em pedacinhos, porque sabia que ele gostaria de ter um filho, tinha algo de muito paterno no alfa.

O assunto se tornou um pouco tabu por algum tempo, mesmo que ainda passassem o cio juntos. Chanyeol já pensara que sua tristeza impedia os deuses de lhe conceder um filhote, mas era inevitável não ficar sensível com aquele tópico. Ainda lembrava, às vezes, se perguntando se Baekhyun o perdoava, mas nada indicava qualquer tipo de mágoa que partisse do mais velho, o tratando da mesma forma, com o mesmo carinho e cuidado de sempre.

— Bom dia, Park. — Baekhyun sussurrou, afagando as costas de Chanyeol até que ele abrisse totalmente os olhos. — Está febril.

— Eu sei — resmungou, encolhendo-se na cama, o corpo um pouco trêmulo pelo frio que fazia do lado de fora e parecia se infiltrar pelas paredes. — Estou quase… no calor.

O mais velho sorriu ladino, trazendo uma das mãos para o rosto quente de Chanyeol, o cheiro gostoso brincando no ar e tomando conta do quarto. Trouxe o homem para perto, beijando a boca seca superficialmente.

— Voltei no momento certo, acho que sinto quando você precisa de mim.

— É lógico que sente. É amor.

Chanyeol era tão puro que Baekhyun se questionava se o merecia, às vezes. O abraçou forte, sentindo o seu aroma favorito direto da pele morena, completamente apaixonado pelo jeito que ele gemeu baixinho com o contato intensificado.

— Você é tudo que tenho. — O mais velho voltou a usar os sussurros, porque sabia que a voz acalmava Chanyeol. — Tudo pra mim.

— Vai me deixar meloso a essa hora da manhã. Está fazendo isso de propósito. — Chanyeol reclamou, fingindo estar chateado, mas contrariando as próprias palavras ao selar os lábios de Baekhyun, beijando seu sorriso.

— É errado sentir saudades e querer ficar com meu marido o dia inteiro, Park?

Chanyeol respondeu com uma risadinha, se deixando ser beijado e considerando ficar na cama pelo resto do dia. Estava cansado mesmo sem querer, ainda que já conseguisse lidar melhor com os seus dias de cio, o corpo satisfeito por ter uma companhia. Baekhyun não sentia vontade de se afastar, também.

Escolheram passar aquela manhã aconchegante do jeito que gostavam, em silêncio, curtindo a presença um do outro. Baekhyun apenas levantou para preparar alguma refeição, tentando ser cuidadoso e não estragar o gosto da comida com sua falta de jeito. Levou o prato para Chanyeol na cama, o vendo agarrado ao seu travesseiro e esparramado na cama, seu cheiro ficando cada vez mais forte enquanto as horas passaram.

Ao anoitecer, os dois sabiam que o momento estava para chegar, muito possivelmente acordariam imersos um no outro no dia seguinte. Baekhyun percebeu uma aura de desconforto alcançar Chanyeol enquanto jantavam, o jeito que ele desviava o olhar para o próprio colo. Ficava assim sempre que se aproximavam do calor do ômega, a questão dos filhotes rondando sobre os dois, deixando Baekhyun sem saber o que dizer.

Tocou a mão de Chanyeol, juntando os dedos sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção dele para si. O mais novo levantou os olhos, uma nuance de tristeza nas íris. Baekhyun sentiu o peito apertar.

— Está tudo bem? — Começou, preocupado, o vendo desviar os olhos. — Amor… Podemos não ficar juntos dessa vez, posso te levar até sua mãe. Se você não estiver confortável…

— Eu quero ter filhos. — Chanyeol soltou, baixinho. — Parece que nunca vai acontecer, mas eu quero tanto, Baek. Por que não conseguimos?

Baekhyun suspirou, o guiando para que levantasse da cadeira e viesse para seu colo. Abraçou o corpo grande que se encolheu contra o seu, tentando confortá-lo. Sentiu ele começar a choramingar, fungando contra seu pescoço, envergonhado.

— Nós vamos ter, tenho certeza. Os deuses sabem como você está pronto pra isso, como vai ser um cuidador maravilhoso.

— Eu sinto na minha alma. — O corpo de Chanyeol tremeu e Baekhyun soube que ele havia iniciado um choro, a voz embargada ferindo Baekhyun por dentro. — Eu quero filhotes, quero cuidar de um e ensinar a crescer. E fazer ele feliz, mais do que eu fui. Vamos ser tão bons... É tudo o que eu quero.

Baekhyun o deixou chorar um pouco mais, agarrado às suas roupas, afagando as costas largas. Segurou a mão do mais novo, a trazendo para perto dos lábios para beijar a pele quente. Detestava vê-lo chorar, especialmente por aquilo. Ter filhos era quase um certificado de bom casal. Manter o filho, responsabilidade de um bom ômega. E Baekhyun sabia como Chanyeol sentia muita necessidade de provar algo para a aldeia, para seus pais, para os garotos que o ameaçavam quando era mais novo.

Chanyeol precisava ser um bom ômega porque ninguém esperava isso dele. Ninguém além de Baekhyun.

— Querido. — Chamou, quando o choro cessou, afagando suas costas. Esperou que Chanyeol o olhasse, tocando no rosto avermelhado. — Quando chegar nosso momento, teremos muitas crias, quantos filhotes forem possíveis. Você não precisa sentir culpa pelo que aconteceu, nem precisa recompensar nada por isso.

— Eu-

— Pode não ser dessa vez, e pode acabar sendo. — O cortou, com cuidado, a voz calma invadindo a audição de Chanyeol como se fosse o suficiente para o acalmar por dentro. — Estamos preparados para as duas opções. Vou estar feliz ao seu lado com ambas. Você é perfeito, Chanyeol, com ou sem filhotes, estar com você é o que importa para mim.

Chanyeol ficou em silêncio por um instante, tempo que Baekhyun usou para limpar os vestígios de lágrimas do rosto bonito, acariciando a pele e lhe sorrindo terno. Queria que ele entendesse que estava tudo bem. Suspirou, aliviado, quando a resposta chegou baixinha e um pouco envergonhada, razão que fez a expressão de Baekhyun derreter em carinho.

— Eu te amo assim… Amo a família que somos. Me desculpe por parecer desgostoso.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, beijando os lábios macios e quentes como todo o corpo do mais novo.

— Não há razão para pedir desculpas, meu amor. — Chanyeol assentiu, um pouco tristonho, deitando no ombro de Baekhyun e puxando a barra da camiseta que ele usava. Baekhyun beijou a testa do mais novo antes de voltar a falar, o envolvendo num abraço. — Vamos para a cama.

Baekhyun guiou os dois para o quarto, Chanyeol quase enrolado em seu corpo, febril. O cheiro feria todos os instintos de Baekhyun, o maldito instinto que sempre os desafiava a perder o controle. Mas aquele não era o momento, mesmo que os corpos silenciosamente implorassem que fossem para a cama satisfazer as necessidades carnais. O tempo de união ensinava muitas coisas, entre elas a controlar a si mesmos, e Chanyeol, apesar de estar procurando pelo corpo e pela fragrância de Baekhyun assim que chegaram ao colchão, não precisava ser tomado ao sexo naquele momento. Nem o próprio alfa precisava.

Abraçou o corpo do marido bem perto, as narinas agraciadas pelo aroma um do outro, as peles quentes e os sexos levemente excitados enquanto tentavam manter aquela atmosfera de calma. Chanyeol choramingou baixinho, apertando a mão de Baekhyun na sua, o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço dele e as pernas entrelaçadas. O alfa riu, curto e leve, trazendo a mão do maior para perto do rosto, beijando as costas da mesma. Permanecendo no silêncio que Chanyeol estava pedindo.

Às vezes lembrava da primeira noite que passaram juntos, o primeiro calor que dividiu com Chanyeol, onde perdeu cada gota do seu controle, porque Chanyeol era provavelmente o ômega mais intenso com que Baekhyun já havia se deitado. Ou por verdadeiramente gostar dele. Ficou exausto depois de horas a fio banhados de luxúria, mas cada segundo valeu a pena, pois agora o tinha por todas as luas, o cheiro dele em seus lençóis todas as noites. Dividir a cama com Chanyeol era a única coisa que o fazia se sentir em casa.

Não soube se pegou no sono ou se estava apenas aproveitando a companhia, imerso e com os olhos fechados, mas a voz de Chanyeol chamou sua atenção, a respiração quente em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos, assistindo o momento em que ele se afastou para olhá-lo diretamente, os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto ruborizado. Ele sempre ficava mais bonito durante o calor, mesmo que fosse estonteante em qualquer momento. Os lábios ficavam rosados como as bochechas por conta do aumento da temperatura, os olhos brilhosos e a pele macia. Suspirou, tocando o rosto do ômega, deslizando o polegar pela tez.

— Diga.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, aproveitando do carinho por alguns segundos.

— Dessa vez vamos conseguir. — Murmurou, abrindo os olhos de repente. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando os olhos um tanto molhados do outro. — Sinto que vamos. Estou pronto.

— Sei que está. — Baekhyun levantou o canto do lábio, trazendo o rosto de Chanyeol para perto, lhe dando um beijo casto. Os instintos às vezes bagunçavam a linha do consciente, os hormônios e o corpo preparado para o calor interferiam na razão, e Chanyeol sempre repetia sentenças parecidas com aquela, o que o frustrava mais depois. Baekhyun apenas tentava não encorajá-lo excessivamente. — Sempre está. Não sabemos se o momento chegou ou não, amor, mas estamos aqui pra isso.

Chanyeol assentiu devagar, internalizando as palavras, jogando o corpo por cima do outro. Era grande e cobria Baekhyun inteiro, exceto pelos ombros largos e braços fortes do mais velho, mas conseguia encolher o corpo o suficiente para que não fosse desconfortável. Baekhyun sabia o que ele estava pretendendo fazer quando os lábios chegaram em seu pescoço, dessa vez passeando por sua pele. Suspirou, afagando as costas de Chanyeol.

— Baek. — Chanyeol soprou, o corpo quente resvalando sobre o seu, claramente excitado. — Você está tão quente. — O ômega deixou alguns selares sobre o pescoço de Baekhyun, até às clavículas e peitoral, mesmo por cima do tecido, antes de deitar ali, confortável, movendo o quadril devagar sobre o mais velho. Baekhyun deixou as mãos deslizarem pela lateral do corpo de Chanyeol, fazendo o caminho de volta com a mesma calma. — Preciso de você.

— Eu sei. — O tom de Baekhyun saiu rouco, sentindo seu lobo interior arranhar seus tecidos. Escolhia sempre esperar o momento de Chanyeol, temendo desrespeitar seu corpo de qualquer maneira. — Venha aqui, olhe pra mim.

Chanyeol arrastou-se sobre o corpo de Baekhyun, sentindo como ele estava pronto abaixo de si, a calma que seus olhos transmitiam em um completo oposto do quanto ele estava duro. Sentiu quando o mais velho tocou seu rosto outra vez, o puxando para um beijo lento e febril. Deixou o gosto do alfa se misturar com o seu, que explorasse sua boca molhada e seus lábios macios do jeito que só Baekhyun podia e sabia fazer. Sentia sua pele molhada com a lubrificação natural, ciente de que o outro também notou sua excitação e necessidade escorrendo entre as nádegas.

Separaram as bocas apenas para que finalmente se olhassem direito, com a meia luz que os iluminava, e Baekhyun tocou os lábios avermelhados do mais novo com a ponta dos dedos antes de falar. 

— Está bem? — Questionou, baixo, observando Chanyeol assentir e ondular o corpo sobre o seu. Semicerrou os olhos por reflexo, sentindo o momento exato em que o ômega estimulou seu pênis com a pressão da pele contra a sua. — Sabe que sou todo seu. Só vou fazer o que você quiser.

Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho gentil, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios de Baekhyun. Adorava como podia confiar nele, mesmo com a guarda baixa daquela forma.

— Quero fazer amor com você, hoje mesmo. Só preciso de você.

Com as mãos habilidosas, Baekhyun tocou a pele do mais novo por baixo do tecido, deslizando os dedos pelas costas morenas, descendo até que ultrapassasse o pano da bermuda fina, apertando a bunda macia mais de uma vez, num carinho medido e íntimo, a ponta dos dedos escorregando pela lubrificação natural. Chanyeol suspirou, os dentes correndo pelo pescoço de Baekhyun.

O mais velho deixou que Chanyeol o guiasse à sua vontade, que lhe deixasse nu, tanto o corpo como a alma. O tocou inteiro como sabia que ele gostava, os dedos molhados com o prazer que escorria entre os gemidos e o suor. Achava impressionante, desde o primeiro momento, como o encaixe dos corpos era tão perfeito quanto o laço entre as mãos dadas sobre o colchão. Mesmo que não fosse muito de acreditar nessas coisas, algo sempre dizia a Baekhyun como Chanyeol estava destinado a ele, e vice-versa.

Ele, que perdeu tudo o que lhe importava quando era jovem demais para entender as dores da vida, que preferiu a solidão por não achar que alguém suportasse o fardo que se tornou, vagando por florestas sem rumo ou esperança. Sequer lembrava o que era ter seu coração acelerado e seus dias coloridos até que Chanyeol chegasse em sua vida.

E agora tinha o corpo quente do companheiro debaixo do seu, com os olhos marejados e a boca molhada aberta para que seus sopros libidinosos escapassem. Coberto pela luz do luar, que parecia pintar cada pedaço da pele de Chanyeol com perfeição. Tinha esperança e amor como um fio enrolado entre eles, amantes sobre a cama confortável.

Desejou que os deuses os presenteassem daquela vez, o nó que juntou os corpos tão forte quanto o que os juntava em essência. Amava Chanyeol como o Sol amava a Lua nos contos que sua mãe lhe sussurrava antes de dormir, e se ele era seu pedaço de Céu, queria lhe dar todas as estrelas possíveis, que formassem uma constelação enquanto família.

Beijou a boca que procurou pela sua com a mesma vontade de anos atrás, os olhos fechados e o coração acelerado contra as costelas. Aquilo era tudo o que ele poderia querer e jamais deixaria de cuidar, o amor transbordando por seus poros e seus sussurros apaixonados.

E em algum lugar do campo celeste, as testemunhas vigilantes daquele momento decidiram que o momento dos dois amantes havia, finalmente, chegado.


End file.
